Rasmus Mob
The Rasmus was forned by Frisky females and Lazuli males in late 2010. Crochet and Shout have settled into the dominant positions. Dominant Pair The eldest of the female Crochet assumed the position of dominant female of the group. Shout the oldest, biggest of the males establisted himself as the dominant male. Current Members The Rasmus have 18 members as of April 2013. Crochet (VFF137) Dominant Female Shout (VLM136) Dominant Male Lauri (VRSF001) Eero (VRSM002) Puali (VRSM003) Janne (VRSF004) Aki (VRSF005) Ora (VRSF006) Levi (VRSM007) Daniella (VRSF008) Angry Bird (VRSF009) Rainacorn (VRSF010) Brony (VRSM012) Cruz (VRSM013) Quinoa (VRSF015) Babe (VRSF016) Fly (VRSF017) Rex (VRSM018) All Known Members A list of meerkats who were born or joined the Rasmus. Crochet (VFF137) Pachamance (VFF152) Shiraz (VFF156) Fleury (VFF165) Shout (VLM136) Kuhglocken (VLM146) Old Greg (VLM154) Viking (VLM168) Lauri (VRSF001) Eero (VRSM002) Puali (VRSM003) Janne (VRSF004) Aki (VRSF005) Ora (VRSF006) Levi (VRSM007) Daniella (VRSF008) Angry Bird (VRSF009) Rainacorn (VRSF010) VRSM011 Brony (VRSM011) Cruz (VRSM013) VRSM014 Quinoa (VRSF015) Babe (VRSF016) Fly (VRSF017) Rex (VRSM018) VRSP019 VRSP020 VRSP021 Rivals The Rasmus' territory borders the Untouchables, Teletubbies, and Babylonians. The Teletubies died out leaving a portion of their territory for the Rasmus. History December 2010: Crochet, Pachamanca, Shiraz and Fleury teamed up with Shout, Kuhglocken, Old Greg and Viking. Crochet and Shout became the dominant pair. Janaury 2011: '''Crochet, Pachamanca, Shiraz and Fleury were pregnant. Two encounters with Untouchables and one with Telebubbies. '''February 2011: Pachamanca gave birth but lost her litter. Shiraz aborted while Fleury had a misscarriage. Crochet was pregnant. One encounter with Babylonians. March 2011: Crochet gave birth to Lauri, Eero, Puali, Janne and Aki. Two encounters with a Untouchables and one with Babylonians. April 2011: '''Three encounters with Babylonians and one with Untouchables. Kuhglocken went roving once. '''May 2011: Fleury aborted. Viking went roving twice. Two encounters with Babylonians. June 2011: '''Crochet aborted. Five encounters with Untouchables. '''July 2011: '''Fleury was pregnant. '''August 2011: '''Fleury lost her litter. Crochet was pregnant. Pachamanca, Shiraz and Fleury were evicted. '''September 2011: Crochet gave birth to Ora, Levi and Daniella. Kuhgocken and Old Greg went roving. October 2011: Shiraz was pregnant. Kuhgocken went roving. Two encounters with Untouchables. November 2011: '''Shiraz aborted. Pachachmanca was pregnant. Kuhgocken, Old Greg and Viking went roving. December 2011: Pachamanca aborted. Two encounters with Untoachables and one with Babylonain. '''Janaury 2012: Crochet was pregnant. Pachamanca, Shiraz and Fleury were evicted and left the group to form the Wild Things. Kuhgocken, Old Greg and Viking went roving. One encounter with Untouchables. February 2012: Crochet gave birth to Angry Bird, Rainacorn, VRSM011 and Brony. One encounter with Untouchables. March 2012: VRSM011 was predated. Kuhgocken, Old Greg and Viking went roving. April 2012: '''Soul Harrison, Chuck Norris, Thunder, Hurrican and Blizzard visited. Two encounters with Untouchables. '''May 2012: Janne was pregnant. Lauri aborted. Kungocken, Old Greg, Viking and Eero went roving. One encounter with Babylonians and a wild mob. June 2012: '''Janne aborted. One encounter with Babylonians. '''July 2012: '''Viking, Eruo and Puali went roving. '''August 2012: Viking, Eruo and Puali went roving. September 2012: Crochet was pregnant. Lauri, Janne and Aki were evicted. October 2012: Crochet gave birth to Cruz, VRSM014 and Quinoa. Novemebr 2012: '''Eruo, Puali and Levi went roving. Two encounters with Babylonians. '''December 2012: VRSM014 was predated. Crochet aborted. Janne was pregnant. One encounter with Untouchables. '''Janaury 2013: '''Janne lost her litter. Angry Bird was pregnant. '''February 2013: '''Angry Bird lost her litter. Three encounters with Untouchables and one with Babylonians. '''March 2013: '''Crochet was pregnant. Lauri, Janne, Ora and Angry Bird were evicted. '''April 2013: '''Crochet gave birth to Babe, Fly and Rex. Category:Meerkat Mobs